The Silver Sage & The Jade Rabbit
by C3nterF0ld
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, Quirkless, and beginning to be singled out early in life. All he's ever wanted was a friend and to be a hero. So what happens when he makes a friend? And the two become inseparable? Watch as the greatest hero duo to ever be known to man take on the challenges that life sets before them, and how far they're willing to go to protect the ones they love and care about.
1. Chapter 1

**The Silver Sage and the Jade Rabbit**

A hero is defined by what he is willing to sacrifice for the others around him. Caring not for what could possibly happen to themselves as long as they can protect those around them. _That_ , what it means to be a hero. And that is how the story of the greatest hero duo to ever be known came to be.

* * *

 **Third Person**

"KACCHAN STOP!" A little boy with tear filled, but determined, eyes stood with his arms spread out in an effort to protect the slightly older boy on the ground behind him. In front of him was three boys, each of them grinning dangerously, or as dangerous as four-year old's can be, at the shaking green haired boy.

Their ring leader, the spiky blonde haired Kacchan, or as he was actually names, Katsuki Bakugo was laughing as he pounded his palm with his other fist, creating a small firecracker like explosion in his hand.

"Tch. Get outta my you, quirkless _Deku_!" His cronies laughed behind. The one being a chubby boy with little wings on his back. The other was a lanky boy with absurdly long fingers. "We all know that you can't do anything! Just walk away before you join this nobody!" He grinned with his teeth showing. Deku, who was called Izuku Midoriya, stood his ground with shaking knees. But he didn't budge, he stared defiantly back at the explosive boy shook his head.

"NO! I w-won't move! This is wrong K-Kacchan a-and you know it! A-A hero protects p-people, they don't b-bully and hurt them!" Izuku, closed eyes as he shook. He was terrified, his knees wouldn't stop buckling against each other and he wanted to run away. But he couldn't, he couldn't leave the other boy here to the mercy of Kacchan and his friends. He'd be hurt and that wouldn't be heroic at all. And if there's one thing Izuku wanted more then anything it was to be a hero! So, he stood his ground in front of the impossible odds of getting out of this unhurt. He just hoped he could think of a good enough lie to tell his mother when he got home later as to why he was all burned and bruised.

'I hate lying to mom... but I don't want her to worry for me more then she already does...' Izuku took a shaky breath as he opened his eyes again. Bakugo snarled at Izuku;

"You idiot! What is even worth saving about this nerd?! He was picked as the villain in our game and he needs to be beat up or else we won't be doing our job as hero's!" His grin viscous. "Or maybe you want to take his place you worthless deku?" Izuku's breathing became rushed as fear entered his heart. He looked back at the kid behind him, who was sniveling and shaking in the fetal position. Seeing this and knowing that he could do something about it he nodded his head as determination entered his heart.

"Yes. I will take his place. If it m-means that he won't have to hurt any more than… Than I-I don't care what happens to m-me! Because that is w-what it means to be a hero!' Tears entered his eyes as the emotions swirled through him. He forced his lips into a smile. Small and shaky but a smile none the less! 'To s-sacrifice themselves for others! And I will be a h-hero! Like All M-Might! No matter if I'm quirkless I'll save people with a smile! I-I won't listen to any of you! I will do it!" His breathing was heavy after his yelling, his eyes fiery and steeled in his resolve to protect the boy behind him. Kacchan and the two kids behind him looked stunned at his out burst for a moment looking at each other and laughing loudly. Izuku's eye widened and fear began to creep back into his heart. Kacchan turned back to him and yelled loudly;

"EH?! You're still on about being a hero?! You'll never be like All Might! I guess I'll just have to teach you your place again! As a pebble on the side of my road to being the greatest!" Izuku's heart dropped along with his smile but, he didn't budge. He would protect the boy. Although, while he had been arguing with Bakugo, he hadn't seen it but the other boy had run away during the exchange of the childhood friends.

 **Third Person with the runaway**

As the two boys stared each other down, the recent escapee from the situation barreled right into the chest of another boy. This child was taller then him by a few inches and had messy black hair, a single streak of silver jaggedly shot across the right side of his head due to its messy nature. The crying boy looked up and was startled by the deep silver eyes filled with worry looking down at him.

"S-SORRY!" The crying boy squeaked out before continuing to run away. The silver eyed boy was confused but also concerned at the kids tear stained face. Looking in the direction of where he'd run from, he saw a blond-haired boy punch a smaller green haired boy in the chest with a small explosion popping off after the punch hit. The green hired boy crumpled with a cry of pain and fell backwards away from the now sneering blonde with his two friends close behind him. He saw him rear back his fist again to hit the downed greenette, saying something that he couldn't hear. But the black-haired boy was already moving, his feet carrying him forward before he had any idea what was going on. All he knew was that he needed to save that kid before he could be hurt again.

 **With Izuku**

Izuku's chest _HURT._ His face was stained with his tears as he looked up at Bakugo.

"Tch. Some hero you are! You can't even fight back to protect yourself let alone anyone else you quirkless idiot! You're worthless and now you see it. A real deku." The blonde pulled his fist back again and grinned. "Remember this if you ever get it in your head again that you can be anything close to a hero!" Izuku looked away and closed his eyes as he waited for the punch.

'He's right... I can't protect anyone... I'm just a worthless deku and should just give up on wanting to be a hero...' the jade eyed boy accepted his fate and braced for the beating, but he smiled a little; 'But at least I rescued that boy, even though he ran away I'm just happy he's safe.'

"WHAT ARE YOU SMILING AT DEKU?! YOU WORTHLESS-" Bakugo swung his fist with a firecracker like explosion growing in his small palm. But right before his fist connected with the Izuku it connected with something else, and then a loud sound like splintering glass was heard. Izuku looked up in surprise to see a pair of legs standing in front of him and in front of them was a pale silver wall with slim cracks splintering off from where Kacchan's fist had connected.

"Eh-?" Izuku and Bakugo were stunned and the two boys behind Bakugo were dumb founded. Bakugo went to open his mouth but was cut off by the mysterious kid.

"That was super heroic of you! I'm sorry I wasn't faster!" Izuku's heart soared a little hearing that as the black-haired boy smiled down at Izuku before turning and glaring at Bakugo. "And you. I don't know who you are, but you should leave now. That other boy has probably already told the teachers and they'll be here shortly." He finished with a steely glare. Bakugo was beyond furious and started spluttering.

"Who are you?!" Bakugo was beyond angry and his hands were creating little pops as a show of this. The newcomer just grinned while maintaining eye contact.

"My name is Suraine Tenro, and like I said you had better leave now." His gaze hardened into silver steel as the wall between them repaired itself and seemed to harden further as it became less see through. "I won't ask again." Bakugo seethed but scoffed.

"Whatever nerd. Your loss for hanging out with quirkless Deku. Let's go guys." Bakugo turned around and stuffed his hands in his pockets before walking away. The two others quickly doing the same.

Izuku stood up on shaky legs and looked in awe at the boy revealed as Suraine who had now turned back to him with a kind smile. "Are you ok? Are you hu- AH?!" But before he could finish his sentence Izuku was all up in his face with stars in his eyes, surprising the heck out of him so badly that the silver wall shattered into tiny pieces and floated away into nothingness.

"THAT WAS SO COOL SURAINE-SAN! WHAT WAS THAT SILVER WALL?! WAS THAT YOUR QUIRK, IS IT ENERGY MANIPULATION WHAT ELSE CAN YOU DO WITH THAT?!" Izuku kept rambling on and firing off questions while Suraine looked on baffled before laughing loudly, which brought Izuku back down from his ramble high.

"Please calm down for a moment buddy!" The silver eyed boy laughed out. Izuku blushed crimson and looked at his feet.

"S-Sorry Suraine-san… I just get so excited about q-quirks and that w-was so cool! Also thank y-you so much for saving me from K-Kacchan!' here the jade eyed boy bowed low at the waist with his hands and arms glued to his side. 'I w-would've been really hurt if you didn't s-step in there." Suraine smiled and waved him with a kind voice.

"Its nothing, just like you did for that boy before you I couldn't just leave you there!' he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. 'And please call me Tenro! Friends shouldn't have to call each other by their last names! Also, I never did catch your name?" Surprised and embarrassed that he hadn't even done the most common curtesy Izuku blushed somehow deeper and mumbled out his name.

"M-Midoriya… Izuku Midoriya. Sorry, and of course T-Tenro-san...!" Tenro smiled and Izuku was just overjoyed to have a friend! Ever since Kacchan had stopped being his friend and instead hurting and bullying him he had been alone. But then his heart dropped… what would he do when he found out he was quirkless…

"Don't worry about it Izuku! And don't worry about san, or chan, or kun or any of those with me! I'm just happy to have you as a friend!" He grinned in a way only a four-year-old could, full of teeth and happiness. "I also thought it was super cool how you stood up to him even though you're quirkless! That was so brave of you!" Izuku was stunned, Tenro not only had saved him and befriended him but was amazed with his quirklessness? He couldn't believe it! His brain had stopped and he was just gaping at the black-haired boy in front of him.

"OH! And to answer your question! My quirk is called Lunar Embrace! It lets me take moonlight in and turn it into things with my mind that I can then control! But I've never made anything like that shield before, I've only ever been able to make little silver things to entertain my younger sister, her favorite is butterflies!" Tenro rubbed his mouth to cover a yawn as he continued talking to the stunned silent Izuku; "But in the day time I can't take in any moonlight so I have like a battery inside me to draw off of. I don't like wasting the energy unless I have to so all it really does in the day time is makes my body glow this silver color." He held out his arm to show Izuku and sure enough he could see a pale silver light emitting softly from his arm. Like moonlight through his window during a full moon! While he looked Tenro stifled another yawn and wobbled a little on his feet. The green haired boy saw this and quickly threw Tenro's arm over his shoulder to steady him.

"Normally it's a lot brighter but that shield took a lot out of me. So, I'm actually pretty tired now." Tenro smiled in thanks and leaned into Izuku.

"Why w-would you w-waste your energy on me like t-that? You could've just walked away!" Izuku was genuinely stunned someone would do this for him and just couldn't understand why someone would do that.

"Because you needed my help, and I want to be a hero when I grow up! What kind of hero would I be if I didn't help someone when I had the power to do so?" This struck a chord with Izuku, this is exactly what he was always thinking when he tried to help people, it was what he was thinking when he jumped in the way of Kacchan earlier. Izuku looked at Tenro's smiling but weary face.

"Thank you T-Tenro. It really means a lot to me! So, let me help you, let me bring you to my house so you can rest!" He said it with happiness leaking through his voice; "And my mom will be super happy that I made a new friend!"

"Izuku."

"And we can watch the hero broadcasts and- OH! I can show you my favorite All Might video! It's his debut video! I love watching him saving people!"

"Izuuukuuu."

"He's the type of hero I want to be like! One who saves people with a smile! And then we can go play hero and-"

"IZUKU!"

"Eh?" Tenro was laughing next to him and smiling really wide. He blushed heavily again while looking at the floor. He had been mumbling again. Looking back up after the silver eyed boy stopped laughing, he looked at his eyes;

"Sure Izuku, I'd love to come over, I'll have to call my mom when I get there but,' Tenro nodded at him and gave him a wide smile. 'I'm happy I'll get to hang out with you Izuku! I'm in your care! Now let's gooo!" the moon light wielder yelled out at the end and pumped his fist. Izuku's eyes started spilling tears of happiness.

"Y-Yea! Let's go!" Tenro finally noticed the tears on his new friend's smiling face.

"WHY ARE YOU CRYING?!"

* * *

All men aren't created equal. They aren't given the same fair chances but, with a little help from friends and a drive to chase their dreams. Anyone can obtain their dreams and so much more.

 **AN:**

 **Hey guys, I'm really happy that you decided to read this story and am really hoping that you enjoy everything that I write! And just to alleviate the worries of you guys there's only one OC and that is Tenro! And he is going to be alongside Izuku as a hero duo. So yea! Review and tell me what you all think! I'll have the next chapter out soon for you all! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**3 Years later in a local park.  
Third Person**

Izuku and Tenro were chasing each other through the trees of the park close to their house. Nearby was a smiling Inko Midoriya watching with a gentle and happy smile on her face as she watched the two young boys play. She was dressed in simple but warm clothing for the cloudy and slightly windy day. There was a youthful beauty to her slim figure that she had almost lost three years ago due to stress eating, but now looked stunning in the clothes she had chosen to wear. No matter how simple.

In her lap was a book she had put down for a moment so that she could check and make sure that she could still see her two charges. Those being her jade haired son Izuku, and his black-haired best friend Tenro Suraine. Watching them lovingly she saw Tenro, now with longer black hair then when she'd first met him, tackle her boy while laughing as the two began to wrestle each other in the leaves. Inko chuckled and picked her book back up, but she wasn't really reading so much as she was just looking at the words. Her thoughts had drifted to the young moonlight wielder and how his relationship with her son had been such a blessing to them both. Not only had he become the friend that her little Izuku desperately needed. Him protecting and keeping Izuku happy had meant Inko had less to worry about, and because of that she had quickly stopped her aforementioned developing stress eating. The stress eating that she had picked up after learning of her boy being part of the twenty percent of the population with no quirk.

Thinking back to when she'd first met the boy. It had been when he had been carried into her house too tired to move from over usage of his quirk. She had instantly begun worrying over the boy and her son, who to her immense worry was dirty and scoffed up. When she had asked and then learned how this young child had stepped in to protect Izuku from that dreadful Katsuki she had been incredibly thankful. Thinking to herself that she would need to have a talk with Bakugo's mother Mitsuki. He had shrugged bashfully and told her it was because Izuku's actions in protecting the other boy from Bakugo, even though he was quirkless, had inspired him to move. Inko had then grabbed her son in a crushing hug babbling about how proud she was of her little hero with tears in her eyes.

From there she had phoned the mother of the boy, who she now knew was named Tenro Suraine, and told her what happened. The mother, a tall woman with a bright silver glow radiating off over, rushed over to check on her son and make sure he was ok. After seeing that he was only tired and that he didn't have a single scratch on him, she turned to Inko and introduced herself as Myriam. The two mothers began to talk while Izuku had shown his new friend his room and all his All Might action figures. Surprisingly the two women found they had a lot in common, such as how they both learned new recipes and cooking them for their respective families. And how they both loved knitting scarfs and other homemade products of warmth. Talking a little more they found out, to their delight and soon to be the boy's, that they only lived about a ten-minute walk away from each other.

So, after a few hours of tea and conversation, promises to trade recipes, and listening to the boys play in Izuku's room, they had agreed to meet up again soon. After collecting her now exhausted son the two families bid goodbye and left while Inko, with Izuku hugging her leg tiredly, waved goodbye to Tenro Myriam.

Inko sighed after recollecting the memory, the boy had become like another son to her that she was all too happy love like her own.

"Mom! Look at what me and Tens found!" Inko looked up and saw the two boys standing in front of her with a flyer that must have come from the notice board nearby, if the two rips at the top were anything to go off of.

"It's 'Tens and _I_ ,' sweetie." Inko grabbed the paper out of her son's hands. "Hm? What's this you've got boys?" Here Tenro spoke up with obvious excitement in his voice.

"Its an invitation to a martial arts class Auntie! At a _real dojo!_ " Inko giggled at how excited he sounded.

"Oh, is it now?" As she began to read it, she noted that it was light blue and had many motifs of rivers in motion. It even had a watermark of a silhouetted person throwing a high kick while in a classic Gi.

 **Cascading River's Martial Arts Class**

 **Ages 7-19**

 **No experience required, just bring yourself, a desire to learn, and this flyer for a complimentary class to try out the class and dojo of the renowned Martial Arts Hero: Cascading River!**

 **Located at 348 Long Street, Mustafa Japan.**

 **Classes are every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday. From 6pm to 8pm.**

 **[This flyer is good for one free class. Please present upon entry of the dojo]**

Izuku was practically vibrating at this point while he waited for his mother to get done reading the flyer.

"Mom can we please go?! Pleeeasseee!' Izuku whined. 'It's taught by the Number 36 ranked Pro Hero Cascading River! Known for his hard-hitting fighting style that flows just like an actual river and hits hard enough to crack cement!" Izuku gushed while Tenro bobbed his head in agreement.

"Yea! Auntie he's so cool and protects so many people with his fast and disabling moves!" Inko giggled at the two boy's excitement over Heroes. Ever since Izuku was little, he had been fascinated by them and had quickly infected his new best friend with hero fever. Now, presented with the chance to learn from one the two were practically going crazy. She decided to mess with them a little bit and smirked behind the flyer.

"Oh, I don't know boys, martial arts? Why not something easier like chess or painting?" The two boys looked at each other shocked for a moment, their mouths hanging open as if they couldn't believe she had just said that. Communicating with their eyes they nodded before both grabbed and pulled down one of her arms. Inko looked between the two of them with a fake worried face that she had slipped on when the pulled the flyer away. They were leaning up at her with their hands on her lap, giving her big wide puppy dog eyes, one set jade green, the other a deep silver. And Inko felt her imaginary resolve slipping away.

"Auntie!"

"Mom!" The two excited and pouting kids called out.

"Pleeeeease!" The two now said in unison while somehow turning up the cuteness factor that their eyes were exhibiting. Inko laughed loudly and grabbed both of them in a headlock making them both yelp in surprise.

"Oh, boys! I have no problem with it.' Izuku and Tenro looked at each other happily at this; 'But." Their faces quickly dropped as they looked back up at her. She smiled warmly at them.

"We will have to ask Myriam and get her permission as well! But if she agrees then I don't see why we can't all take a trip out to the dojo and see what it is like!" The two hugged Inko around the middle as she laughed and hugged the two back.

"Thank you, Auntie! I can't wait to tell Mom and get to learning super cool Martial Arts! I love you!" Tenro nuzzled into her side in happiness while Izuku picked up his head.

"Yea Mom thank you so much! You're the best Mom, EVER! I love you!" He yelled the last part and squeezed his mother tighter. Inko's heart warmed as her eyes began to leak the famous Midoriya tears.

"Oh, you two! I love you both as well!" She let go of them after a couple more moments and wiped her eyes of her happy tears. Ruffling their hair, she grabbed their hands and stood up from the bench. Izuku being the darling boy he was had grabbed his mother's book so it didn't fall into the dirt.

"Now let's go you two! We are going to go find Myriam and then go visit this dojo and get a little more information before we decide on what we'll do!" The boys whooped and yelled out in excitement as Inko guided them out of the park and back towards their shared neighborhood.

 **A year later in the dojo**

 **Third Person**

A year had passed since that day in the park. After talking to Tenro's mother Myriam, she had quickly agreed to the dojo idea, happy that her son would be able to get some actual training in since he had been serious about becoming a hero later in life.

When they had arrived, there had only been a few students and their parents inside. After talking with Master and Sensei of the dojo, Pro Hero Cascading River ad getting to know him they had sat down with some paper work they needed to sign. Waiting to sign though they continued their talk with the Hero. The Pro was a very tall blue haired man, with a sleek frame he was built for speed and cobra like strikes. And after their talk with him the two mothers had agreed that this place would be a great learning environment for their kids and had happily signed them up afterwards, much to the two boy's happiness as they had high fived each other immediately upon hearing they'd be learning here.

Over the course of the next twelve months the boys learned and thrived under the care of the Martial Arts Hero. Who at every opportunity was practically interrogated by Izuku on the effects of his Quirk "Crushing Strike." Which allowed River to temporarily strengthen and harden the skin and bones in a single area of his body, such as his fist or foot. This way he could deliver a quick but devasting blow to whatever he was trying to hit. These interactions amused River to no end, as it showcased his young pupil's great intellect and thirst to learn more. Tenro was always right there as well wanting to learn more, but his drive wasn't as enthusiastic as his friend's. He was just happy to see his best friend coming out of his shell more.

Izuku was quickly developing as a leaner and more agile type of fighter. When shown a pamphlet of different fighting styles offered by the dojo Izuku immediately showed great interest in a form known popularly as Kick-Boxing, which focused on flowing kicks and punches together to strike with quick efficiency against an opponent. Izuku could use this to great efficiency as he was already always analyzing and formulating plans to take his opponents down in brilliant ways that he now had the fire-power to back. Regardless of him not having a quirk, he was a formidable foe for a young boy.

Tenro on the other hand was more of a stocky kid, being several inches taller and wider in the shoulders then Izuku. He relied on heavy hits and grapples while unarmed to quickly overpower and gain the upper hand on his opponents. But where he really exceled was in armed combat and combat with his quirk. His ability to spar with a short weapon in one hand while using his open hand to throw jabs and heavy-handed blows was remarkable for a child of eight. Coupled with his ability to use his control over moonlight to conjure shields to cover his back from attacks, or create obstacles to trip up his opponents and quickly dispatch them while they were tripped up. He was an incredibly formidable foe.

The two were rapidly progressing together in their skills as fighters and in fighting as a team. Often working together to take on groups of older students and often times winning. These new skills also helped Izuku find a confidence in himself and his abilities that he hadn't had before, much to the delight of those close to him.

River would deny it to anyone who said it, but these two were quickly becoming his favorites and he was immensely proud of their rapid progress.

 **Two and a half years after joining the dojo, out in the city.**

 **Third Person**

Izuku and Tenro were walking down the street together on their way to the arcade to celebrate Izuku's ninth birthday. Izuku had thrived under the training and his results were showing. He was taller now by at least two inches, now standing at a respectable 5' 3" and he had grown some lean muscles that didn't look out of place on the athletic child. His jade hair was an ever-untamable mess that had seemingly endless curls. He was wearing his favorite All Might t-shirt that had yellows, reds, blues, and white exploding everywhere on the clothing. Coupled with a pair of dark green shorts he looked like a strange firework that had been given human form. Behind the excited birthday boy was Tenro, being the simple kid he was, he had chosen to wear a beige t-shirt and dark gym shorts for practicality due to the hot weather.

Tenro too had benefitted from the training, growing both in height and muscle to accommodate his heavier training. Standing at an impressive 5' 5", he had slightly more defined muscles then his brother in everything but blood. His night black hair had lengthened to his shoulders and he had recently begun experimenting in styling his hair, often times letting his mother and younger sister have their way with it and making him feel more like a dress up doll than a human.

The two were excited during their journey to their destination, as Izuku's mother Inko had given him a sizable amount of money for the two of them to go have fun playing games and drinking sodas and eating other unhealthy but delicious goodies that kids loved. The day was beautiful with not a single cloud in sight. Izuku was happily bouncing around and talking animatedly to his black-haired best friend as they passed street vendors, store fronts with bright and amazing things for sale, and open-faced restaurants that had heavenly smells wafting out of them. Little did Izuku know though, that today would be the day that he would meet a very important person to him and to his future.

 **Outside of an Audio Store**

 **With Izuku**

"Hey Tens! Do you think they've got the boxing machine back up and working again?" Izuku looked over with a large smile to his friend to seem him rolling his eyes with a sly grin.

"I doubt it man, and even if they did, we probably shouldn't use it. Not after what you did last time." Izuku had the decency to blush in response to this. Several weeks ago, the two of them had challenged each other to see who could achieve a higher score in the game.

"It was an accident man! I didn't mean to break the screen!" Midoriya exclaimed exasperatedly. Knowing that he couldn't beat the moonlight empowered boy in punching, he had attempted to use a kick that River-sensei had taught him recently. But due to only having just learned it he had missed the bag and hit the screen instead. Hurting his toes and pride while shattering the screen, while all Tenro could do was laugh uncontrollably behind him as Izuku laid on the ground clutching his foot as he stared at the now broken screen.

The arcade owner hadn't been happy and had chased them out of the arcade. They hadn't been back since for fear of being recognized and kicked out again. But today was Izuku's birthday! They had to be able to get in today! Right..?

The silver eyed boy smiled and shook his head. Not replying, just giving his friend a shove to keep moving. The now playfully miffed Midoriya went to give the other boy a snarky reply as the two passed a brand-new music store. It had only been up about three days and there were only a couple people inside. The door was open to let circulation of air flow throughout the building since it was so hot outside.

"Look at her ears! They're so long and look like tentacles!" A jeering voice could be heard from inside that stopped both boys in their tracks. Izuku looked to Tenro with a quizzical look. Tenro didn't reply and Midoriya decided to stay quiet to keep listening. As they waited outside the door the voices continued talking.

"Oh my god look at them flop around! They most be as embarrassed of being attached to you as we are to be looking at you!" Midoriya could hear a whimper following the last statement and his jade eyes hardened.

"Sounds like they're bullying someone based on the way their quirk makes them look." His voice was low and all mirth from moments before was gone. Tenro only nodded stiffly in confirmation as Izuku's fist clenched tightly. He remembered how he had been bullied before Tens had entered his life and how awful it always made him feel. He _hated_ bullies. He began walking towards the door before he had even started speaking, the black-haired boy right behind him.

"Tens we should go in and-" The greenette was cut off again by raucous laughter from the jeering voices inside.

"Look at her run!" More laughter.

"Jeez she looks so dumb with her ear lobes flapping around like that!"

"That's it! Run away! Run away you disgusting freak!" At the last comment a flash of violet slammed directly into Izuku, knocking him backwards a few steps as he instinctually lifted a hand up to encircle and brace the missile that had hit him. Looking down made crimson begin to rise up his cheeks.

Now in his arms was an incredibly cute young girl with short violet hair that bobbed around her head. She had looked up in surprise to see who she'd run into, and in doing so she not only gave Izuku a better look at her face, but she got an eyeful of his jade eyes filled with worry looking down at her.

Izuku noticed immediately tears streaking down her already tear stained face, with more pooling in her dark purple eyes.

'They're so pretty...' Izuku thought as he looked at her. Shaking his head he opened his mouth.

"Are you ok? Do you need any help?" He asked with worry. Tenro looked only slightly amused as he quickly noticed the forms of four older boys walking their way from deeper in the store.

"Heads up Zuku, we've got company." He spoke as the unnamed violet haired girl rapidly shook her head in the negative to Izuku's question. She pushed herself a little away from Midoriya and looked back into the store. Seeing the figures coming their way made two thin wires spring up from near her neck and start clicking together nervously. Midoriya was confused for a moment before he realized that those wires were actually attached to her ear lobes, and ended in audio jacks that were pushing against each other in nervous anxiety.

 **Third Person**

Looking away from her ear lobes and up to the four figures approaching Izuku set his jaw and grabbed the girl's shoulder, pushing her back behind him and toward Tenro. The girl looked up in surprise at Midoriya, noticing him not looking at her but instead, at the boys who had been bullying her not moments before. Unforeseen by all of them however, was a skinny blonde-haired man who had been flipping through albums in the corner. He was about to intervene on behalf of the girl when she had run out and into the two boys outside. Now he was just going to watch unless he needed to step in. Something in Izuku's set jaw and stance told him to just wait and watch.

"Tens. Protect her, I'll handle these four." The girl was confused when the other boy who she was only now noticing stepped in front of her, effectively blocking her from the approaching boys.

"Right. Just don't get hurt. I don't want to have to step in this time Zuku." Izuku just nodded as the boys finally reached them. The boy in the lead being an absurdly tall kid with long spindly limbs that looked like he hadn't eaten in days and stretched way further then Izuku thought was possible. He was followed by three other boys who all looked like they could've used a wash. Or three. One who was incredibly fat had fingers that were somehow even fatter than the rest of him, another's nose was just really, really long and he vaguely recognized him from his school, and the third didn't have any outward characteristics that would give away his quirk.

"Well what's this? Little freak found some friends?" The three behind the ring leader just snickered. "Did you find some, oh so _noooble_ knights in shining armor to save you Jirou?" The purple haired girl, now revealed to be named Jirou, trembled behind Tenro and looked away. Izuku grit his teeth and spread his feet ever so slightly apart.

"Shut up." The ring leader stopped grinning and frowned at the boy in front of him.

"Eh? And who the hell are you kid? What're you getting at snapping at me?" His eyes glinted dangerously as he stuffed his hands in his pocket. Midoriya just set his shoulders and stared down the lanky boy who was obviously older than him by a few years.

"I'm saying stop talking and walk away. I heard you bullying her inside for looking like a so-called freak because of her ears.' He heard her whimper behind him and this only made the resolve in his heart harden. He let a small smirk form on his lips. 'Not only is that incredibly wrong and rude to do, but frankly speaking you've got no room to talk Spaghetti boy." Tenro had to force himself not to laugh at the look on the boy's face when Izuku said this. He looked down and saw Jirou looking around him at Izuku, mouth wide open in shock at what she was hearing.

One of the boys, the fat one, started snickering. The ring leader turned to him gnashing his teeth and yelling at him.

"Shut up Reggie!" Izuku deadpanned and looked at the fat boy.

"For real bratwurst, you're no better than him.' Bratwurst had the decency to stop laughing and look at the floor. He took a moment to look around at the others. 'None of you are. You are bullies and should feel ashamed for what you said to her. She had done nothing to you four and you just attacked her and made her feel awful." Izuku took a breath to calm his wild heart. Sure, he had gained some self-esteem, but these bullies were bringing up bad memories for him and it was making it harder for him to focus. He shook his head to clear his thoughts at that.

'No! I need to keep strong. I can't look scared in front of them!' Izuku looked back at the four in front of him, hoping to resolve this quickly, before it came to blows.

"I don't have time to deal with disrespectful and mean guys like you. So just leave already. You've done your damage and I won't let you do anymore, so your best bet is to just go." Tenro nodded in agreement behind his friend. His body glowing a noticeably brighter silver as he prepped the energy inside of him, just in case things got ugly. Izuku's face never changed. Never relaying how actually nervous he was to the bullies.

The ring leader turned back with barely controlled rage on his face.

"Just who do you think you're threatening idiot?! What does she mean to you anyway?!" He tried to look fierce and threatening, but Izuku had seen much worse and this guy had nothing on Bakugo.

"Work on your sneers. You couldn't scare anyone with that look. Certainly not me.' He paused a moment. 'And you hurt her. So, her wellbeing matters to me. Because, a hero is someone who sticks their nose into a situation even if they're not supposed to."

The boys behind the leader looked nervous now. No one had never stood up to them before and they could see their friend getting angrier and angrier. And to top it off they knew that he was carrying something incredibly dangerous in his pockets that the jade haired boy had no idea about.

Jirou was dumbfounded, these boys were protecting her and she couldn't believe it! No one had ever done that! She looked up at the black-haired boy and tugged his shirt a little. When he looked down at her she gulped around her nervousness and spoke up.

"I-Is he gonna be ok? I d-don't want him to get hurt on account of me…" Tenro just smiled at her and nodded resolutely.

"Mhmm! Zuku is tough, and if he gets in any trouble he can't handle well.' Here he pointed a thumb at himself while he smiled reassuringly at her. 'I'm here to help him! I won't let my best friend get hurt! Not on his birthday." Jirou's eyes widened. It was this boy's birthday and he was putting himself in danger for her! She looked back at the boy with green hair in awe.

'He's so cool!'

Meanwhile the spaghetti armed leader of the boys had had enough. One second, he was in his rightful spot, on top! Making that ugly freak cry and owning the music store! Now this upstart kid with broccoli for hair and his weird boyfriend were making fun of him! In front of his friends. That was unacceptable!

Pulling his hands out of his pocket he flicked open the pocket knife that his Uncle had gifted him a month prior when he'd turned thirteen. His eyes were wicked now.

"Now we'll see who's laughing at who when I cut up that stupid ugly face of yours!" But before he could do anything Midoriya sprung into action. He had seen the glint of the knife and decided to remove the threat as quickly as possible.

Dashing forward Izuku did just like he had been taught, smack the wrist holding the knife, grab the wrist now, pull him towards you, grab the shoulder, trip him, and now secure him.

This all happened in less then two seconds and everyone but Tenro was astonished. The blonde-haired man had already begun running towards the confrontation, a little steam escaping his body in various places, but stopped when Izuku had buried his knee in the older boys back. His blue eyes were open comically wide on his angular face and he gasped at the fluidity of the nine-year-old.

'Holy hell that kid moves fast!'

The former knife wielder was crying in pain now as Midoriya still had his arm in a hold and the knee in his back was doing him no favors. Izuku's jade green eyes flashed, his heart was pounding and he wanted this whole situation over with.

"I won't say this again. Leave. When I let go, you're going to get up and you and your friends will leave.' He turned back to the three lackeys who were dumbfounded and unmoving in shock. He glared at each and every single one in turn. 'All of you. Understood?" The three nodded shakily. Reggie even looked close to peeing himself. But the boy below him refused to give up.

"Go to hell! Like hell I'll listen- AAHHH! OK, OK! I'LL LEAVE JUST LET GO OF MY ARM! OW OW OW OW!" Izuku had bent the boys arm further backwards to get him to comply.

"Good. Now go." He stepped up and away towards his friend and Jirou still glaring at the boy as he stood up. The boy looked to his fallen knife as he stood up shakily but, just as quickly as he'd looked a small silver dome slammed over top of it with a click as a growl was heard from the previously silent Tenro.

"You heard Midoriya. Get out of here!" The boys needed no further prompting and sprinted away. Letting out a shaky breath Izuku smiled weakly at his friend.

"Thanks Tens, I couldn't keep that up anymore." Tenro smiled softly at Midoriya and pulled him into a side hug smiling the whole time.

"Don't mention it man, you did really good Zuku! I can never get enough of how cool you look when you're protecting someone else!" Tenro beamed down at him as Jirou made her own point known.

"He's right! That was awesome how you handled those guys! I was too scared to do anything and you just scared them all and made them run away like it was nothing!" She was bouncing up and down on her feet while her jacks waved around in her excitement. Midoriya blushed at their praise and scratched the back of his neck as the crimson slowly took over his face.

"A-Ahaha... It was really nothing Jirou-san. I was just doing what was right! Anyone w-would have done it!" He smiled at her while closing his eyes in a sheepish manner. He was stuttering again because even though he'd gotten more confident this was still a stranger! And a cute one at that!

Jirou just shook her head.

"No man you were seriously cool! And there's no way around it!' Tenro laughed at this and ruffled Izuku's hair. But at this Jirou looked down dejectedly, even her jacks stopped waving around and just laid limply on her shoulders. 'I'm just sorry I ruined your birthday… I'm sorry my issues got in the way of your day. Really, thank you again for helping me, but I'll leave you alone now… See you l-later guys…" Her voice was incredibly saddened as she began to walk away. Izuku watched her go sadly before getting a sharp elbow to the rib's curtesy of one annoyed and glowing nine-year-old standing next to him.

Tenro was looking at Izuku expectantly before motioning towards the retreating and dejected form of the purple haired Jirou. Looking confused for a moment Midoriya had no idea what he was trying to say before realization dawned on him. He slapped his forehead in annoyance at himself before calling out to Jirou as Tenro smiled.

"Jirou-san! Wait a second!"

"Huh…?" She turned around with misty eyes towards the two boys again with a questioning look. Izuku blushed brightly for a moment before speaking again.

"Come hang out with us! No one should be alone after something like that!' He once again scratched the back of his neck. 'And like you said, its my birthday, and you know what they say!" Jirou's eyes widened and her mouth opened a little bit.

'Was he really gonna say…?" Izuku just smiled super wide now.

"The more the merrier! So, come hang out with us! Uh, please?" He added kinda sheepishly at the end, not wanting to sound demanding or rude to the girl. Jirou couldn't believe what she was hearing. They wanted her to hang out with them? The tears disappeared from her eyes as she nodded and ran back to the boys. A happy smile glowing on her face making Izuku blush more and making Tenro's own smile wider as he high fived the girl. She looked at Midoriya who just smiled super wide before giving him a hug.

"A-A-A-AH WH-WHAT'RE YOU D-D-DOING J-JIROU-SAN?!" Izuku was red as a tomato and stuttering like mad which just made Tenro howl in laughter at his friend's face. Jirou though, looked up at him and grinned.

"Giving a birthday hug to my hero. Duuuh!" Izuku's mouth hung open for a second before his face split into a radiant smile once more. He wanted to be a hero more then anything, and hearing her say that to him had made this birthday officially the best birthday he'd ever had! Before he could say anything however, he noticed her jacks flinging around again and with there being no more danger present he quickly lost the blush and went into full quirkaholic mode. His starry eyes suddenly looking at her made her falter back a step as he started sprouting off question after question about her jacks before moving into a rambling mess a few moments later muttering things like what they could possibly do and their application if his theories were correct.

She looked over to Tenro while sweat dropping and pointing weakly at Midoriya.

"Um…' She began unsure of what to say about the sight in front of her. 'Is Midoriya gonna be ok? Is he always like this?" Tenro laughed loudly before clapping her shoulder and pulling her to his side while doing the same to a still muttering Izuku before he began leading them both down the street towards the arcade.

"You have nooo idea! Just you wait until he actually gets some answers out of you!" Jirou again sweat dropped which made the glowing boy laugh again.

Back at the music store the blonde-haired man walked back towards the albums he had been looking at before that whole situation. Shaking his head amusedly he smiled while thumbing through the rack.

"They didn't need me after all." He muttered under his breath. Thinking over the whole situation one more time and about how the green haired boy had handled the situation, and how his black-haired friend had obviously been ready to jump in at a moment's notice just in case things got messy or out of hand. He couldn't help but think about how cool those two were. And what the green one had said to the older boy.

' _Because a hero is someone who sticks their nose into a situation even if they're not supposed to.'_

* * *

 **Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you all enjoyed and I'd like you all to please go check out the story Rhythm of a Hero: Revamped! Its done by my buddy ThatOneGuy13 who helped me out a great deal with how im making this story! So you, thanks again everyone and I hope you all have a great day!**


End file.
